New Summer, New Life
by Taj6832
Summary: Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia are in Pennsylvania for the summer, along with the rest of their school. Will Scott and Stiles finally reinvent themselves or will they just keep being the losers everyone knows them as?
1. The Move

Chapter 1: The Move

It was the beginning of the summer when Scott, Stiles,and Scott's mother went out of Beacon Hills and went to Pennsylvania. They had a lake house there and Scott and Stiles wanted to visit it one last time before Melissa, Scott's mom, sold it so they could get a better car.

Scott and Melissa were packing up the house for the summer. "You know you are going to have to behave, right?" Melissa said when they moved onto the kitchen after the living room.

"I know mom. I get the point, because you've only said it a million times." Scott said a little irritated with his mother.

"You know I just worry about you. I'm not going to be around that much this summer because of the shifts at the hospital. They said they are really happy to have me back after such a long time." She said now stopping what she was doing.

"Stiles and I will be on our best behavior. I promise I won't do anything stupid while you're gone." Scott said kissing his mother on the cheek and walking back to his room excitedly.

In no time they were on the road with Stiles along with them.

"This is going to be the best summer ever." Stiles said on the car ride there.

"I heard there's a party Jackson Whittmore is throwing to start the summer off. Almost everyone from school is in this town for the summer. Jackson said that we can come." Scott said looking at the road in front of him and seeing his mom's car. Scott and Stiles took the jeep while his mother took her car.

"Since when do you talk to Jackson?" Stiles questioned.

"He told me after practice the last day of school, that he wants us to go."

"Fine I just hope Lydia's there. This is my big chance. She and Jackson broke up before summer started. We should probably get you a girlfriend too so you'll stop being so annoying all the time."

With that last sentence they had arrived at the beautiful lake house that held so many memories. Stiles parked his jeep in the driveway next to Melissa's car. They got out of their vehicles and begun unpacking the cars. Stiles' jeep held all of their belongings since his trunk was bigger than the other car. As soon as they had loaded all of their stuff into the house Stiles immediately went for the couch.

"Dude, what are you doing? We still have unpacking to do." Scott said to the bot who was now face down on the sofa.

"We can always do that tomorrow. Do you not remember that I am not strong? Like... at all." Stiles said back turning his head to speak to Scott.

"Fine, there is always tomorrow. I'm gonna shower and go to bed. G'night." With that he went into Stiles and his' room. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and walked into the bathroom whistling happily. 'This is gonna be my summer' Scott thought to himself as he turned the water on.

'But how am I even supposed to meet anyone. There's only one party that I was invited to. I mean I know I'm not the coolest guy in school but I at least expected like three or four party invites. Maybe Stiles will get close with Lydia and then we can all hang out and go to parties together.' Scott thought again as he began washing himself with his body wash.

Stiles sat up on the couch about to go get himself some chips to devour. He searched through the boxes that were neatly placed in the living room until he found the one that was labeled food.

"Jackpot." He said opening the sealed box.

It easily flipped open and Stiles began searching. He went though the box for at least five minutes and still nothing. "Where the hell are all the snacks." He whispered to himself.

"Don't even think about it Stiles I didn't pack any snacks in any of the boxes if that's what you're looking for." Melissa said suddenly appearing in the living room scaring the shit out of Stiles who jumped and tripped on a box and sent himself flying to the floor.

"God! You nearly gave me a heart attack Melissa! You can't just pop up whenever you please. At least announce yourself." Stiles said getting up.

She just laughed and walked out of the room with a smile plastered on her face.

Stiles turned on the tv and switched to the news. He may be slightly sarcastic and silly all the time but he was smarter than the average teenager and his GPA was almost as high as Lydia's, who was the school's top student.

"Here on channel six news, police are still looking for the missing person presumed to be dead and none other than Laura Hale. Her family burned to death in Beacon Hills in a fire ten years ago and the only survivors were her, her brother Derek Hale and their uncle Peter who is still in the hospital due to his vegetable state from the fire. More news on the story later at ten." The news lady said into the microphone.

Stiles had heard about the Hale family and tragic history. It's a sad story, really. Then an idea popped into his head.

'Scott and I could easily find that body anytime. Maybe even before the police. I heard there's a reward that goes out to anyone who finds her. Adding to the list, take Scott to the woods and have him help me find that body.' Stiles thought and then went into Scott and his' room to properly lay down and sleep.

But he couldn't sleep. Not without thinking of the girl that is always on his mind all hours of the day. Lydia. 'I will make it my goal to have her by the end of the summer' Stiles thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Lost For Words

Sorry it's been so long since I have last updated but I had finals that I had to take and they were very stressful so I was studying hard! Anyway I will try to update more often maybe every week but it will be difficult because I am having family issues. I advise you to read chapter one again because I added scenes in and made it longer. Soo here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Also Scott isn't a werewolf yet.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lost For Words

Scott had his own routine for his mornings so Stiles made sure he stayed sleep or Scott would take him on his adventure. Every morning Scott would get up at eight o'clock on the dot, brush his teeth, put on deodorant, dress in his running shorts and nothing else well except for his sneakers and be out the door.

So he did just that. Once he was outside the heat hit him like a brick wall. "Jesus." He said quietly. 'It's like a hundred degrees out here.' Scott thought to himself. He took out his new iPhone that he had paid for himself by working at the vet's office with his boss Deaton. He switched on his music to "King For A Day" By Pierce The Veil.

He began with a light jog around the trail of his house. He grew bored and started to run into the town that he hadn't visited in as long as he can remember. He just kept running as fast as he could which was surprisingly fast even though he had asthma but he hadn't had any serious problems with it lately.

Suddenly he ran into something that felt like a person smaller than him. He and the smaller girl were knocked onto the ground by the rough impact. Scott began to help her up not meeting her gaze.

This would happen every time Scott would get near a girl that wasn't his mother he would get this way which was incredibly shy and reserved. He instantly began apologizing. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm really so-" Scott said stopping mid sentence when he got a look at the girl.

He was lost for words and he could tell she was too by the way her face was going blank.

He raked his eyes over her body and saw the outfit that she was wearing. She was wearing running running shorts that were just like Scott's except they were very short. She didn't have much else on except a blue sports bra that matched her shoes. He gulped and instantly felt heat rising inside and also something else was rising that he definitely didn't want her to see.

He subtly put his hands in front of his crotch so that she didn't notice. Oh, but she did notice when she was also admiring Scott's toned and muscular body. Her eyes were stuck on his amazing abs when she noticed the bulge in his shorts. She blushed and also felt the contagious heat building. She lifted her eyes back up to meet his gaze and found herself not being able to look away.

"It's fine I didn't see you coming around the corner. Completely my fault. Are you new here I haven't seen you around town, like ever." She said finally coming out of her daze.

"Not exactly. I'm just here for the summer but I used to come here when I was a kid with my friend Stiles." Scott said surprised he could maintain a conversation with the bulge growing rapidly in his shorts.

"Stiles? His name is Stiles?" She said looking confused. It was certainly the weirdest name she had ever heard.

"I mean it's not his real name but no one can ever pronounce his real name so everyone calls him Stiles. Oh! By the way I'm Scott. Scott McCall" He practically shouted at her. He noticed his outburst and turned red.

"Well I'm Allison. Allison Argent." She smiled at him and stuck her hand out to greet him.

Scott looked down at her hand deciding if he should shake it or keep his position as hiding his now very obvious erection. Then he decided that maybe she wouldn't notice and would keep eye contact.

He shook her hand keeping her eyes on his. Thank god.

"Alright well sorry for crashing into you. I'll let you get back to your run." Scott quickly returning his hand to it's rightful spot in front of himself.

"Yeah again it's alright. I hope I see you around town more. See ya." She said and continued jogging in the opposite direction of him.

He watched her leave and couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed back and forth. He groaned and decided to go back to his house and hope this bulge would go away in the process.

He started to run back and then he realized something. He had talked to a girl without having to trip over his words and stutter. Him. Scott McCall had maintained a conversation with a girl for more than three minutes and he didn't say anything stupid.

Scott arrived at his house soon after that seeing that Stiles had showered and was dressed.

"Yo Stiles put on some shorts or something it's hot out there and also we're going to the park to play lacrosse. I'm gonna shower be ready when I get out." Scott said as soon as he walked in the door.

"Hi to you too Scott and I don't have a say in this? I mean it is my car that we're taking because your mom took your car." Stiles said getting annoyed with Scott's demands.

"Hmmmm let me think. No you don't get say in this because I can easily just take your car and go without you." Scott said back grabbing a towel.

"God fine. And why are you showering when you're gonna play lacrosse?" Stiles asked with a confused expression.

"We're just gonna have a catch chill out and get dressed." Scott said. And with that he was in the bathroom with the shower running.

* * *

I expect reviews please! I hope you liked this chapter, and I will take your suggestions in consideration. Thank You!


	3. Coincidental

**I hope you liked chapter 2 and I wanted to tell you that I will be continuing this story after Teen Wolf starts again so don't worry. I would have updated yesterday but I was just discharged from the hospital late last night. Just a fact in my story, Stiles and Scott's hair was always in the way it was in season three. This chapter will be a chapter with Allison's point of view in it. Anyway here's chapter 3. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Coincidental **

Allison stepped out of the shower to see she had a text from Lydia, her best friend. They had met at a coffee shop two years ago when Lydia was there with her boyfriend Jackson for another summer.

She examined the text from Lydia that said to call her because she was once again in town. Allison immediately dialed her number.

"Hey you're in town!?" Allison asked when she answered on the third ring.

"Yeah we have to meet up. Are you busy right now?" Lydia said back just as excited.

"Yeah I'm not doing anything right now we can meet up. But we can't meet at my house so what about like the park?" Allison asked.

"Okay I'll see you in ten minutes. Bye." Lydia said.

"See ya." Allison said then hung up.

They had seen each other last summer too but a whole year is a long time without your best friend. Allison still kept in contact during school but it was only texting and short calls to each other once in a while.

Allison was quick to get dressed and grab her keys. On her way down the steps she saw her dad in the living room with his usual friends.

"Going to the park to meet Lydia! Love you! See you later!" Allison yelled to her dad before she slammed the door behind her.

It didn't take her long to get to the park but Lydia was there before she pulled up. Lydia was sitting on a bench talking on the phone.

Allison walked up to her after locking her car and grabbing her purse. Lydia looked to her side to find Allison smiling at her so she smiled back.

"Look I'll see you at the party but until then I don't want to see your name pop up on my cellphone. Bye." She said then hung up her phone.

They looked at each other then hugged because they missed each other so much. "It's so good to see you!" Allison said when they parted.

"I know! What did you do to your hair?" Lydia asked confused because she couldn't figure out what was different.

"I let it grow instead of cutting it like last time." She answered. Allison had always hated cutting her hair. She always wanted it long.

"I love it." She said motioning for Allison to sit down next to her. "So I have some news that I think you'll like and hate." Lydia said not sure how Allison will react. Allison looked at her worriedly.

"What happened? Did your dog die?!" She asked. She had always hated Lydia's dog because it apparently only liked to bite her whenever she came to Lydia's house. It had gotten so bad that they had to lock Prada in Lydia's bathroom.

"No my dog didn't die, Allison. Even though I'm sure that would be the best news you've heard in a while. Anyway, I broke up with Jackson on the last day of school." Lydia said knowing Allison always thought he was a dick.

"What did he do?!" Allison said angrily.

"He cheated on me." Lydia said sadly and angrily.

"That lying son of a bitch! Come on, we're going to his house right now! I know you know where his house is Lydia." Allison said getting up and grabbing her keys out of her purse.

"Allison sit down I knew you'd react this way. Please, sit down you're making a scene." Lydia said sitting Allison back down to her rightful spot on the bench.

"I can't believe your letting him still breath after he did that. How long has he been cheating?" Allison said calming down finally.

"He keeps claiming that the girl kissed him but I don't believe that for a second. I saw the way he had his hands on her. And apparently it was a one time thing but I don't really care." Lydia said kind of tired of the whole situation.

"Okay then what are we gonna do?" Allison said confused that Lydia was so calm about this.

"We're going to go to his party and I'm going to show him that I am perfectly happy without him. We are also going so I can introduce you to some new guys so you can get a head start on the boys at my school. I still can't believe that you're moving to Beacon Hills." Lydia said getting excited all over again.

Allison called Lydia as soon as she heard the new that she was moving at the end of the summer and she could not wait. She finally could remain close with Lydia. She did have friends here but no one was as close as Lydia was.

Allison just smiled in return. Lydia looked at her confused. "Speaking of boys I met one this morning while I was on my run. He was really cute." Allison said remembering the interaction they had.

"Allison! That's like the worst time to meet a boy. You were probably all gross and sweaty. Jesus you couldn't have met him any other time?" Lydia said back to her.

"Well according to him he didn't think I was gross. I mean he didn't say it, but he kind of showed it." Allison said looking down embarrassed. Lydia looked at her confused but then understood completely and her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Lydia said laughing and smiling at her.

Allison just looked away blushing but when she had looked away she had seen something she could not believe. It was Scott ,again with no shirt, playing lacrosse on the net he had set up. But he wasn't alone, he had a friend that was just as cute as Scott but didn't really seem like her type.

"What are you staring at?" Lydia said looking confused again.

Allison turned back to her so fast that Lydia jumped back. "That's him over there, playing lacrosse. He's the one with black hair." Allison said to her.

Lydia scanned the field and then found out where she was looking moments before. "He's really cute. Hey I think he goes to my school. He looks really familiar." Lydia said squinting because he was kind of far away.

"I know I tried to tell you before. Do I look okay? Should I go over there?" Allison said getting into her nervous state like she did when it came to boys.

"Well you better hope you look good because he's coming over here." Lydia said watching him and his hot friend walking over still holding their lacrosse sticks.

Allison eyes widened and she could only hope that looked good. She could not believe that this boy that she only met this morning made her so nervous.

Scott gave her butterflies that she could not explain and she had only had that happen one other time two years ago when she fell in love with her boyfriend Steven. But that wasn't as sudden as things were with Scott, they had been friends for a while and weren't suddenly attracted to each other.

"Hey Allison. Hi Lydia." Scott said when Stiles and him walked over. Still shirtless.

Lydia got a good look at Stiles and could honestly say that she definitely liked what she saw. He had an amazing six-pack that was just as intact as Jackson's was, but she knew that Stiles' personality was way better.

"Hi Scott. Hey Stiles." Lydia said keeping eye contact with Stiles the whole time.

"You guys know each other?" Scott asked very confused by what he saw.

How could Allison possibly know Lydia? They lived in two different states.

"I met Lydia two summers ago when she was visiting like she does every year. How do you guys know each other?" Allison asked referring to Scott, Lydia and Stiles. Allison looked at Stiles for a second then back at Lydia and noticed that they were strangely staring at each other.

She quickly turned her attention back to Scott who was silently laughing at Stiles.

"Stiles, Lydia and myself go to the same school back in California." Scott said after his quiet chuckle at the two spaced out teenagers.

"You mean the school that I will be transferring to after summer ends?" Allison asked already knowing the answer.

"You're going to Beacon Hills?" Scott asked smiling excitedly.

"Yep." She said simply smiling back at Scott.

"Do you- um- I don't know- want to like- go for a walk or something?" Scott asked getting back to being his nervous self.

"Yeah sure, that sounds great." She said getting up and walking away with Scott leaving Stiles and Lydia together.

Stiles shifted back and forth awkwardly contemplating whether he should sit down next to his childhood crush or not.

"You know you can sit down if you want." Lydia said nicely noticing his silent questioning.

Stiles sat down next to her looking at her confused. "I didn't know you knew who I was." Stiles said making her look at him with a matching facial expression.

"Why wouldn't I know you? We go to the same school." Lydia said stating the obvious.

"I mean I just didn't think you actually noticed me." Stiles said still confused.

"I notice everyone, that includes you." Lydia said smiling at him.

Stiles smiled back at her then noticed that she didn't seem upset at all. Maybe she was just putting up a front but Stiles didn't want her to.

"So um how are you holding up?" Stiles said looking at her with sad eyes.

She immediately knew what he was talking about and didn't show any signs of sadness because she then realized that she wasn't sad anymore.

"I'm doing fine but I'm not so sure about Jackson though. He keeps calling me..." She said trailing of and looking away.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" Stiles asked getting her attention. "I mean it's okay if you don't want to tell me. It's really none of my business. Sorry for asking." Stiles said immediately apologizing for giving her no privacy.

"No that's okay. I don't mind you asking me. He um kind of cheated on me with Rachel Solomon on the last day of school." Lydia said looking down.

Stiles immediately got angry at the terrible news he just heard. How could Jackson do that to her when he didn't deserve her in the first place? Stiles had always hated Jackson and not just because he was dating Lydia but also because he was just an asshole with a big ego and thought that he was better than everyone else.

"God he is such a dick." Stiles said looking at the ground with an enraged face.

Lydia looked up at him after a while and still found that he was still angry while clenching and un-clenching his jaw.

"And don't even think about killing him because Allison has already got that covered." Lydia said making him look up and laugh with her.

"Will I still see you at his party tonight?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Yeah you'll see me there. I'll be with Allison but by the looks of it she will probably be with Scott." Lydia said with a smile knowing that if Allison was with Scott then she could hang out with Stiles for the night.

Stiles was still in shock that Lydia freaking Martin knew his name but he smile back at her anyway knowing this would be an even better summer than he thought.

* * *

Scott and Allison had been taking their walk for at least an hour now while they talked about Beacon Hills and what she'd be getting herself into. They also talked about how Allison always moves after a two-year time period.

"So what's going on with Stiles and Lydia? Did you see the way that they were looking at each other?" Allison asked after a while of just walking.

"Well I don't know about Lydia and maybe you shouldn't tell her this but Stiles has been crushing on her since like the third grade. And I don't think she has ever noticed he even existed till today. But I guess she did because she knows his name." Scott said looking ahead and shrugging.

"Wow. That long?" Allison asked surprised.

"Yep." Scott said looking at Allison to find her staring at him smiling. He smiled back then looked ahead to see a water fountain. "Oh hey can we stop for some water? I left my bottle back there with Stiles." Scott asked.

"Yeah sure." Allison said back. They walked to the fountain and Scott bent over to drink the water.

Allison couldn't help but admire his firm backside. It seemed that every part of his body was amazing.

She caught herself staring and quickly turned away to look at a suddenly very interesting tree while Scott finished drinking.

"So am I gonna see you at Jackson's party tonight?" Scott asked guessing that Lydia was probably be dragging Allison there with her.

"Yeah Lydia's making me go with her so... Are you going?" Allison asked hoping that he and Jackson weren't friends so Scott wouldn't be mad when Allison described the twisted ways she was going to kill him for cheating on her best friend.

"Yeah I'm going with Stiles." Scott said.

"Are you guys friends?" Allison asked him really curious of his answer.

"Nah not really. Jackson's kind of always been a jerk so I try not to hang out with him too much." Scott said with a shrug.

They sat down at a nearby bench and continued talking.

"No Jackson is a dick and he's an asshole." Allison said getting annoyed and angry at Jackson all over again.

Scott raised his eyebrows at her wondering what brought her to hate Jackson so much. "What did he do to you?" Scott asked politely knowing that she was angry with him.

"You don't know?" She asked looking at him. Scott shook his head in confusion. "He cheated on Lydia with some girl named Rachel." She said surprised that he didn't know.

"Oh." Scott said looking down thinking that this was probably going on for a long time. Scott had seen them flirting at the pizza place a few times. "Guys shouldn't treat women like that. It's just not right." Scott said looking down finding himself mad at Jackson.

When he looked up he could see that Allison sat only inches away from him he instantly began to get heated like he did just this morning.

Allison got the same feeling and leaned in. Just as their lips were about to meet Allison's phone rang and Scott backed up from the close proximity.

She answered her phone with a mad hello to whoever interrupted her perfect moment with Scott.

"Well someone's not happy I interfered with her walk with a certain boy she likes." Lydia's voice said into the phone.

"No, no. It's perfectly fine. What do you need Lydia?" Allison asked trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Well are you almost finished? We have to start getting ready for that party soon. You know I have to look my best tonight." Lydia said

"Yeah I'll start walking back now. See ya." Allison said hanging up on her before she could say goodbye.

Scott was sad that the moment had been ruined so he got up and started to walk back with Allison.

* * *

When Allison got back she saw that Stiles was sitting with Lydia on the bench where she had originally been and she smiled because she was glad that Lydia could move on from the other jerk she had been with.

"So you ready to go?" Allison said when they got close enough to speak to each other.

"Yeah I'm ready." Lydia said to her standing up from her seat. "I hope I see you tonight Stiles." She said with a smile and then began walking to her car.

"See you tonight." Allison said to Scott and followed after Lydia after grabbing her purse.

She caught up with Lydia and nudged her to the side. "What?" Lydia asked.

"You couldn't have called two minutes later?" Allison asked.

"What difference would it make?" She said stopping when she reached her car.

"I was just about to kiss him. I was literally centimeters away when you called." Allison stated back to her showing her with her fingers how close their lips were to touching.

"Oh." She said but then realizing that she wasn't the one wrong in this situation. "Well how was I supposed to know you were gonna kiss someone you met this morning? With you, you usually wait at least a week before you kiss someone." Lydia said stating the obvious.

"Well it's different this time, okay? I'll meet you at your house in twenty minutes. I have to get my dress from my house." Allison told her trying to sound convincing.

"Fine but you better not ditch me for Scott." Lydia said knowing that she will.

"I think it will be _you_ ditching _me_ for Stiles." Allison said then got in her car and drove off.

Lydia huffed and got in her car as well. She started the engine but then glanced back at Stiles to see him already looking at her with an unreadable expression. They stared for a while until Scott seemed to get his attention back to lacrosse.

She drove off wondering about the boy and how she had missed that back when she was with Jackson. It just seemed impossible to miss someone so good.


	4. The Spark That Lit a Fire

**Can't believe Teen Wolf is so close. The suspense is killing me, especially since Jeff Davis is putting out a bunch of promos. Ugh, it's like he's trying to kill his fans on purpose. Here's chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Spark That Lit a Fire**

Stiles drove back to the house with Scott. For the whole car ride they had told each other about their experiences with the girls at the park. Stiles pulled up to the house and turned off the engine.

"I mean, I'm still just so surprised that she knew me. All these years I thought that she didn't even know my name." Stiles said getting out of the jeep.

"Well this is great news right? So just be grateful. You could actually have a shot with Lydia. I saw the way she was looking at you back at the park." Scott replied as he unlocked the front door.

"Yeah, it really is good news. But how about Allison, huh? Didn't I hear that you almost kissed her?" Stiles said with a smirk.

"Yeah, almost. But then Lydia called and ruined the moment. I mean seriously. You couldn't keep her busy for five more seconds?" Scott said with annoyance laced into his voice.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Stiles said with a chuckle as they entered their room.

"Yeah I guess it's not really your fault. Hopefully I get another chance at the party..." Scott said tailing off and thinking about how it could go.

"Hello? Back to reality please. Jesus you act like you'll never get a chance again after the party." Stiles said snapping his fingers in front of Scott's face to get him back to the land of the living.

"Whatever. Let's just get ready for the party." Scott said with a shrug.

* * *

Allison and Lydia had been at Lydia's house getting ready for the party since they left for the park. The party had started about half an hour ago but Lydia always liked the idea of being fashionably late. Allison was sitting on Lydia's bed waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom.

"Lydia how late do you want to be? At the pace you're going the party will be over when we get there." Allison said in annoyed tone.

Lydia suddenly came out from the bathroom in a tight powder blue dress that came to about the mid-thigh mark. Allison looked at her in amazement. "What do think?" Lydia said knowing that she looked gorgeous.

"You look hot. Jesus Lydia, the whole party won't be able to keep their eyes from you." Allison said smiling and grabbing her keys off Lydia's dresser.

"Everyone except for Scott who will be looking at you." Lydia said back causing Allison to lightly blush.

Lydia looked at Allison's dress. It was very similar to her own but it was a dark purple that was a little longer. They looked amazing and the party would know that too in only a matter in twenty minutes.

They quickly got in Allison's blue Mazda not wanting to be anymore late than they already were. They pulled up to a red light and Allison turned and looked at Lydia.

"So are you going to tell me what's going with Stiles now?" She asked her smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lydia simply stated looking forward at the empty road in front of them.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw the way you guys were looking at each other at the park. I'm not stupid Lydia." Allison said smirking.

"I never said you were stupid and you might want to go soon or you'll miss your green light." Lydia said observing the green light above them. Allison turned back to the road and started driving again.

"Whatever you say Lydia. I think that you should give him a chance. I heard that he really likes you." Allison stated matter-of-factly.

"From who?" Lydia asked curiously. How could he possibly like her? They had only had a few conversations when school was in.

"Scott." She said and Lydia had to fight the urge to smile.

Lydia liked Stiles and she was definitely willing to give him a chance. Not to mention that Stiles is really hot and just doesn't know it and she likes that about him. He's not self-conscious but he's not a cocky confident guy and that's a really good quality in a guy.

"Okay we're here." Allison said bring Lydia out of her thoughts. Then she realized that she had zoned out for fifteen minutes.

"Alright let's go in." Lydia said getting out of the car and walking up the path to the front door.

* * *

Stiles stood at the table that held the alcoholic beverages scanning the crowd for Lydia. Where are they? Lydia said that she would be here but she had yet to show.

"Have you seen Allison?" Scott said appearing next to him.

"I don't think she's here yet. I mean, I still don't see...Oh my god." Stiles said paying extra attention to the two girls that had just walked into the backyard. Stiles couldn't take his eyes off of the strawberry blonde that he crushed on deeply.

Scott was in the same trance unable to keep his eyes off Allison for a second. She whispered something to Lydia and they started making their way over to them.

They smiled as they came to a halt in front of the two spaced out looking teenagers. Stiles still stared in awe trying to look anywhere but Lydia's chest but failing miserably. She noticed this and smirked at him that resulted in Stiles taking a big and noticeable gulp.

"Hey guys." Lydia said breaking the silence but still smirking at Stiles.

"H-hi, do you w-want a drink or s-something?" Stiles asked stuttering in the process.

"Sure." Lydia said giggling when Stiles tripped over a cup on the ground trying to get to the drinks table. He grabbed a cup and poured the beer into the cup.

"Hey do you wanna dance?" Allison asked Scott finally getting him to stop staring and finally blink.

"Yeah, sure." Scott said entwining Allison and his fingers together and walking to the dance floor.

Stiles handed Lydia her cup and swearing he felt a spark when her fingertips brushed his. She took a sip while she and Stiles still held eye contact.

Suddenly they heard the song change to Stand Alone By Chris Lake and Lazy Rich (Amazing song that was featured on Teen Wolf in Season 2). "I love this song can we go dance?" Lydia said sitting her beer down and asking excitedly.

"Yes." Stiles said as he was led to the dance floor by an excited Lydia Martin.

While Lydia was dancing like a normal person would, Stiles danced like just had a red bull and two bottles of liquor. Lydia went with it and didn't care how he danced just glad it was her.

The song went on for a while and Lydia felt a certain fire in that she decided she would gladly explore. She suddenly turned around and pressed herself against Stiles with her back to his chest and with Lydia's ass pressed against Stiles' crotch. She started to sway her hips to the music while Stiles eventually caught on and moved with her.

Stiles didn't know where to put his hands but Lydia grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. The big major issue with this situation is that Stiles had to find a way not to get overly excited. But how could he not when Lydia Martin, the girl of his dreams, was grinding on him.

Stiles closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath but that only managed to make it worse because he had caught a whiff of Lydia's perfect scent and soon found that he couldn't hold it anymore. Stiles quickly removed his hands and stepped back and away from Lydia.

"I'm gonna g-go to the b-bathroom real quick." Stiles said when Lydia turned to him with a lustful look in her eyes. At the sight he felt his pants grow even tighter. Lydia just simply put her arms around Stiles' neck and leaned in so close that their noses were nearly touching.

"It's okay." Lydia whispered and then turned back around and went back to what they were doing seconds before.

Stiles groaned at her intentions and put his hands back to her waist but holding on tighter than he did last time.

Lydia's hands came behind her to find Stiles' neck and pulled his head to the crook of her neck. She couldn't believe that she was doing this but frankly, she didn't care. Being with Stiles was fun and hot but it also had its friendly and sensual moments.

She could feel his erection pressing into her ass and she kept dancing. The song changed to something faster and Lydia's hips moved to the beat of the song making Stiles groan again.

Lydia liked that she could do this to him because it had the same effect on her. Stiles didn't think he could take much more of this torture that she was putting him through. He started kissing her neck which made Lydia bite her bottom lip.

Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and pressed her against him. His kisses turned into little nips at her neck making her grind against his erection even more and harder, trying to get the pressure she needed.

This was the last straw for Stiles who turned her around and kissed her. Hard. Lydia was nearly falling to the floor thanks to her heels and shaky knees but Stiles wrapped his arms around her again to keep her balanced.

They broke the kiss to walk into a corner where Stiles instantly had her against a wall. He attacked her lips with all the pent-up sexual frustration he had towards her that had started somewhere between 7th and 8th grade.

Lydia couldn't complain with the treatment that she was receiving from Stiles.

* * *

Allison had danced with Scott since she got here which had been about an hour and a half ago. They had getting closer and closer throughout the dance and now their foreheads were touching.

Allison looked into Scott's beautiful light chocolate-brown eyes and thought about how good he looked tonight.

He was wearing khakis with a white polo shirt with no collar. He looked perfect and Allison couldn't believe that she had only met him this morning. It feels as though she has known him for years.

She felt herself leaning in even more and just as her lips brushed his, some jackass had to ruin the moment and spill beer on the back of Scott's shirt.

Scott pulled back and immediately shivered from the cold beer. The guy that spilled the beer examined Scott's shirt.

"I'm so sorry dude. I didn't see you there." He said as Scott tried to look at the back of his short to see how got on him. He saw that it was literally a full cup of beer coating his back.

He got angry for a second and clenched his jaw. He wasn't mad about the beer though. He was pissed that once again someone had managed to ruin another perfect moment with Allison. He unclenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a few seconds to get his anger intact.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, man." Scott said once he opened his eyes again. The guy wandered off, obviously drunk off his ass. Allison could tell by the way he slurred his words.

"Come with me." Allison said pulling Scott by the hand and leading him in the house and into the big laundry room that Jackson had.

She looked inside the dryer to see if any clothes were in there and luckily, there weren't any.

Scott got the memo and took off his shirt to once again revealing his toned and muscular body. Allison looked in awe for a few seconds but then caught herself before Scott could notice.

He handed his shirt over to Allison who tossed it in the drier and hit start. "You know that your shirt is still gonna smell like beer after it's done right?" Allison asked him as they made their way to the living room.

Scott sat on the couch and she plopped down next to him. "Yeah I know but it beats being soaked with beer all night." Scott said back to her.

He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes still slightly pissed off that his moments were ruined.

Allison still only just stared at Scott's amazing figure. I mean, really. Did he lift weights or something because his abs are very much intact.

Scott felt someone's eyes on him and opened his. He was met with Allison staring at him and Scott furrowed his brows.

How could she possibly think he was hot? He didn't go to the gym and he barely even played a sport, the only thing he really did was run around town sometimes.

Allison looked back at his face and was surprised to see that his eyes were open and staring at her. She quickly looked down and blushed a full new shade of red. Scott smiled and looked down at the new interesting floor as well.

"So, um, your shirt should be done in like 5 minutes." Allison said meeting his gaze.

"Okay. Thanks by the way." Scott said back smiling.

She smiled back at him. "Yeah, no problem." She said still looking at him with full, expectant eyes.

Scott thought for a second and then he quickly noticed that this could be his chance. He felt himself sitting up and leaning into her so that their foreheads were touching.

He stilled and just kept the serious expression on his face. He wanted to give her the chance to pull away if she wanted to. She just looked back at him with a matching facial expression.

Allison realized that he was waiting for her to confirm that she wanted to kiss him. She looked back into his eyes one last time before closing them. She leaned in slowly and just as she felt the gentle curve of his lips...

The backdoor busts open with a searching Jackson coming through it.

"You have to be kidding me!" Scott yelled angrily at him. Once again another moment was shattered by someone who Scott couldn't care less about.

Jackson looked at the scene and smirked, but then he remembered he was on a mission. "Sorry to interrupt but have you seen Lydia anywhere?" Jackson questioned.

"No! We have not seen Lydia anywhere Jackson! She probably doesn't want to talk to you anyway so I would stop looking if I were you." Scott said turning and plopping back down on the sofa with an angry huff. Allison just sat there trying to not to jump across the room and stab him with him with the scissors next to her.

"Someone's angry." Jackson muttered to himself and then went back to search for Lydia.

* * *

Lydia lightly pushed Stiles into Jackson's guest bedroom, throwing herself against him in the process. She continued kissing him like it was that last day on Earth while she pushed his sweatshirt from his shoulders.

Stiles could only follow in Lydia's steps because he had never had sex with anyone before. It was a fight with tongues and frantic kissing as Lydia pushed Stiles into the wall and attacking him yet again.

His hands stayed on her hips, afraid to put them anywhere else. Stiles pressed her harder into him and she released a moan into Stiles' mouth.

He suddenly found a new confidence and let his hands venture to Lydia's ass. He gently squeezed, eliciting another moan from Lydia. Her hands traveled down to the hem of Stiles' shirt and pulled it up. The shirt was thrown on the floor and in seconds their mouths were sealed together again.

Stiles hesitated at first but then he realized that Lydia wanted this so his hands came to the end of her dress and begun pulling it up and off her body.

He pulled away to look at her and groaned loudly at what he saw. His pants grew even tighter and he swore that his balls would turn blue if not given the proper attention.

Her lips crashed into his and she turned him around so that his back was facing the bed. While her lips were still frantically kissing him she walked with him to the bed and pushed him down so that he was sitting down.

She straddled him and made sure that she was pushed right down onto his erection. She began grinding on him just like she was earlier and she moaned while he groaned once again.

He rushed his hands down to her ass and pushed her into his erection to get some more of the pressure he desperately wanted and needed. Lydia whimpered into his mouth and began kissing and softly biting his neck.

"Unnngg. Wait, Wait." Stiles said sounding pained and out of breath. Lydia lifted her head from his neck with a questionable look. "What about Jackson?" Stiles said cringing a little at the mention of the bastard's name who hurt Lydia.

"I told you already. I don't care about Jackson anymore. He cheated on me and now I couldn't care less about what that asshole thinks." Lydia said with a flushed expression on her face. She smiled down at him and continued her fast pace at grinding and biting his neck.

"Condom. We need a condom. Please tell me he has condoms somewhere in here?" Stiles said finding himself out of breath again.

Lydia continued her assault for a few seconds before pulling away and answering. "In the bathroom." She said and then got up to go to the bathroom.

When Lydia reached the bathroom the guest room door opened and she shut the bathroom door quickly and quietly.

Stiles looked up to find Jackson standing in the room. "Uh hey Jackson. What's up?" Stiles said hoping he didn't recognize Lydia's dress on the floor.

Jackson looked at Stiles with a confused expression and that's when Stiles realized that he still didn't have a shirt on. Stiles looked back up at him, he opened his mouth to say something but came up with nothing so he closed it.

"Uh, nothing much? I was just looking for Lydia. Have you seen her?" Jackson said sounding confused.

"Nope. Haven't seen her since she got here. Maybe she's downstairs somewhere, you should look there." Stiles said in a rush.

"Oh okay." Jackson said. He looked down at the dress at his feet and then looked back at Stiles. He sat there staring for a minute and Stiles really thought that he knew until Jackson smirked. "Alright then. I'll just leave you and your "friend" alone then." He said putting "friend" in air quotes.

Jackson exited the room and Stiles laid on his back, closed his eyes and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

A few seconds later Lydia was back on top of him but he could tell that the night was over between them. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"So I invited Allison over to my house tomorrow to hang out in my pool for the day. You should come. And bring Scott along with you." Lydia said with a genuine smile that Stiles couldn't help but smile back at.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Stiles said back. Lydia pecked him on the lips and got off of him.

Stiles stood up with her and searched for his shirt that had been tossed away earlier while Lydia slipped her dress back on and went back to the bathroom to fix her hair. He found his shirt by the door and threw it on.

Lydia emerged from the bathroom looking like she had just came back from a beauty pageant. They walked down the stairs together with their fingers entwined. Immediately they found Scott shirtless with Allison sitting next to him on the couch in the living room.

Lydia and Stiles didn't say anything because they knew they could not make any type of joke after what just happened. "Allison, are you ready to go?" Lydia said after she and Stiles were in front of them.

"Yeah, but just give me a second. I have to grab his shirt." Allison said yawning at the end. Allison stood up from the couch and begun walking to the laundry room. She was back in seconds to hand Scott his shirt. They all walked out of the house.

Lydia and Stiles walked behind Scott and Allison, keeping their distance and giving them a chance to talk.

They arrived at Lydia's car and Stiles walked her to the driver's seat while Scott stayed at the passenger door with Allison.

"Can I have your number?" Scott blurted out unintentionally. He blushed realizing his forwardness.

"Only if I can have yours." Allison said smiling at him. They exchanged numbers and then stood awkwardly for a few moments.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Scott said looking at her and not knowing what else to say.

"Nope. You'll see her tomorrow at my house when you and Stiles come over to hang out with us at my pool." Lydia said stepping into the conversation.

"Okay well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Scott said turning back to Allison and smiling.

Allison stood for a few seconds, debating on what to do but then kissed him on the cheek and got in the car.

Scott looked down at the ground and blushed again. He looked back up to see Stiles and Lydia making out against the car door. He stared in disgust but then tries to get their attention.

"Stiles. Stiles, let's go. Stiles!" Scott started screaming at them but to no avail. Allison looked up at Scott from the window.

"I got this." She said simply. He watched her reach over the car and beep the horn, scaring the shit out of both of them.

Stiles jumped and Lydia screamed for a second. They looked at their best friends, giving them the evil eye before turning back o each other.

"Bye." Lydia said smiling and pecking him on the lips.

"Bye." Stiles said back finally letting her go and opening her door for her.

Stiles and Scott walked back to the jeep and got in. Stiles couldn't help himself from smiling on the way home. "Well it looks like we both accomplished something tonight." Stiles said proudly.

"Maybe you did, but I sure as hell didn't." Scott said getting angry all over again.

"What do mean?" Stiles asked getting confused.

"I still didn't get to kiss Allison. I tried twice and both times someone had to ruin the moment in that exact moment." Scott said leaning his head against the window.

"Well then what was that whole 'you being shirtless on the couch' scene?" Stiles asked getting even more confused.

"Right when I was gonna kiss Allison when we were dancing, some jackass decided to bump into me and get bear all over my white shirt. It's like the universe doesn't want us to be together." Scott said sighing.

"That blows dude." Stiles said feeling bad for Scott. Then he got an idea. "I have something to cheer you up." Stiles said turning right instead of left.

"Where the hell are we going. The house is that way. Have you been drinking? Let me drive, atop the car." Scott said pointing in the direction of the house.

" I am not drunk. We're just going on a little scavenger hunt." Stiles said smirking at his brilliant idea.

"To find what?" Scott said confused.

"To find Laura Hale in the woods." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

They pulled up to a trail and turned off the jeep and got out. Stiles went to the trunk to get two flashlights and threw one at Scott, who clumsily caught it.

"You sure this is a good idea? What if we get caught?" Scott said following Stiles deep into the woods.

"We won't. The cops aren't continuing the search until tomorrow. And god where is your sense of adventure?" Stiles said stopping for a second only to start walking again.

"Sorry I don't want to get arrested." Scott said with honesty. They walked in silence for about five minutes until Scott broke it. "So are you gonna tell me what happened with Lydia?" Scott said smirking.

"Yeah. We were dancing and then I kissed her and then I almost lost my virginity." Stiles said smiling and remembering the memory.

"Almost?" Scott asked.

"Jackson walked in when Lydia went to get a condom from the bathroom. I was lucky he didn't see her, because we wouldn't be having this conversation here right now. We would be having it in the hospital. After I got out my coma." Stiles said only half-joking.

Scott chuckled and continued walking until he thought he saw red eyes glaring at him. Stiles kept walking before Scott put his arm out to stop him. "What? Why did you stop?" Stiles asked, looking at him confused.

"Look at that. Do you see that?" Scott asked pointing to the red eyes that stared at him in the dark.

"Holy shit. What the fuck is that?" Stiles said starting to already back up.

Scott saw the creature start to run forward, right towards him. "**Run!**" Scott yelled and was right behind Stiles as they sprinted for their lives.

They were right at the jeep when the beast attacked Scott's ankles causing him to fall. Scott was quickly flipped over and bit in his side by the monster. "**AHHH****!**" Scott yelled. He managed to kick the thing off him and that sent the hairy beast running into the woods.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled and he was immediately at his best friends' side. "Please tell me you're okay. Come one Scott we gotta get out of here before that thing comes back." Stiles said frightened for his friend and to get killed. He helped Scott into the car.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Scott said trying to not send himself into an asthma attack. He started to take deep breaths like his mom had told him to do when he felt like this. He lifted the side of his shirt to see a big bit in his side but it honestly didn't look that bad.

"Do you need to go the hospital? What am I talking about? Of course I'm taking you to the hospital." Stiles said in a panic.

"No. I'm fine. It's honestly not that bad. Just take us home and my mom has a first aid kit in her bathroom." Scott said taking one more deep breath.

"Are you sure?" Stiles said remembering the giant beast attacking him.

"Yes. Just get us home." Scott said leaning his head back on the seat and clutching his side.

"Okay." Stiles said quietly still glancing back at Scott throughout the ride to make sure Scott didn't pass out.

Stiles would never forget the evil beast as long as he lived.


	5. First Full Moon

**The last chapter was kind of long and that's the length I'm going to be writing them at from now on so be prepared for a lot of reading. Just to inform you, there are a lot of dirty Stydia scenes. Not in this particular chapter but just in this story I don't know why, but it just turned out that way. Here's chapter five.**

* * *

Stiles had gotten Scott home safe last night and Stiles couldn't be more relieved that he turned out okay. That was the scariest thing Stiles had ever witnessed and his dad was the sheriff so he brought home lots of graphic pictures. But nothing could compare to that.

Scott put a bandage over his bite in side so it wouldn't bleed anymore because it was freaking Stiles out when he kept bleeding. He may have a problem with blood but there was so much blood that it looked like he was dying.

When Stiles woke up that morning at 12:00 he was surprised to see that Scott was fast asleep.

He likes waking Scott up because he gets to jump on his bed and yell till Scott finally gets up.

"Scott! Wake up! I'm just gonna keep jumping! So! Get! Up!" Stiles yelled in his ear while he jumped.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Why are you waking me up?" Scott said grumpily.

"Because we have to go to Lydia's house. You didn't forget, did you? You know Allison's going to be there." Stiles said suggestively.

"Yeah,yeah-" Scott said getting cut off by the sound of his phone chiming, indicating he has a text.

He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and put in his password. Scott was surprised to see Allison's name on the screen.

_'Hey can I come pick you up and take you to Lydia's? I have to talk to you.'_

'_Yeah here's my address.' _Scott texted her the address.

_'Okay I'll be there in fifteen minutes' _

"Okay, then. Allison's picking me up so I guess you can just change and go ahead." Scott said once he put his phone down.

"Wow you really are blind." Stiles said getting off his bed.

"What? No I'm not." Scott said back defensively.

"Uh, yeah you are. I'm already dressed." Stiles said pointing out his swim trunks. Scott just rolled his eyes in return and got out of bed.

He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Scott heard Stiles pull off in his jeep only two minutes later.

Scott pulled off his shirt so he could clean the bite once more before he left. He pulled off the bandage to see nothing. Nothing at all. He stared in amazement at this magic.

He quickly went back to his phone to call Stiles. "Hey I just pulled up to Lydia's house. It's such a short trip. It's like 7 minutes. I didn't even realize-" Stiles was cut off by Scott.

"It's gone!" Scott yelled while still staring at his side like it would return any second.

"What's gone?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"The bite! It's just, it's just gone. Like it was never there." Scott said in panic.

"That's strange... Well this is sort of good I guess. I mean, now you don't have to go through the annoyance of cleaning it every day. I gotta go." Stiles said and then hung up.

Scott put his phone down and tried to calm down before Allison got there. He put on his swim trunks that had the monster logo on the front and his green shirt and put his phone in his pocket.

Just as he grabbed his sunglasses he heard something strange. "_Ring... Ring... Ring_." Scott took his phone out of his pocket in confusion but then saw it was blank.

It must be Stiles' phone, he must have forgot it. He started looking around but then he remembered that he had just called Stiles. Scott glanced out the living room window to see Allison in her car on the phone.

"_Dad it's no big deal... Lydia's gonna be there too... Can't you just trust me to make the right decision... Love you too. Bye._" He heard Allison's voice say.

'_What the hell just happened. How could I just hear her? That's impossible, right?_' Scott was brought out of his thoughts when she knocked on the door.

Scott jumped but quickly redeemed himself and walked to the door. He opened it to find Allison flashing her teeth with the bright smile that she always has.

Scott noticed she was wearing short jean shorts and a plain shirt that showed off a little bit of her bikini strap.

"Hey." Scott said welcoming her inside.

"Hey, did Stiles already leave?" She asked as they sat on the couch right next to each other so that their legs were touching.

"Yeah, he left a few minutes ago. So what did you want to talk about?" Scott said noticing how close their faces were once again.

"I just wanted to do something." Allison said as their faces were now only a few centimeters apart.

"Something like what." Scott whispered when their foreheads were touching.

"Like..." She said trailing off as their lips finally met. She rested her hand on the side of his face while Scott brought his hands to her waist.

They both smiled into the kiss right before Allison pulled away.

Not even getting hit by a car could wipe that smile off her face.

* * *

Lydia heard the doorbell ring and assumed that Allison had arrived early like she said she would.

When she opened the door she was met with someone who definitely wasn't Allison. Stiles. And on top of that he had already started talking.

"Okay. So before anybody else gets here I have to talk to you really quickly." Stiles said entering the house. Lydia held the door open expecting to see Scott behind him but there was no one.

"Where's Scott?" Lydia asked while Stiles and her walked out to the pool.

"Oh, Allison went to pick him up." Stiles said confusing Lydia even more.

"Weren't you at the same house? Why didn't you just drive him here when you left?" Lydia asked as she sat down.

"Don't ask me, Allison just texted him and then he told me to leave." Stiles said taking his phone out of his pocket when it buzzed.

He opened the text from his dad that said he would be coming to visit in a few weeks for a few days because they were giving him time off. "So what did you want to talk about?" He heard Lydia say.

He quickly sent him a text back and put his phone away. "I just wanted to know if... Like we were..." He said trying to form the right words. "If we were like.." He said again bringing his hands together.

"If we were together?" Lydia said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." He said looking at her nervously.

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to be..." She said trailing off.

"No! No, no I definitely want to be." Stiles said shouting at her making her jump. He chuckled nervously.

"Good." She said getting up and kissing and sitting back down in his lap. They continued kissing as things got heated between them once again. They didn't hear Scott and Allison walk next to them.

"Jesus. Are you guys gonna be like this all the time?" Scott said scaring them apart.

"Way to ruin the moment." Stiles said lowly so no one would hear it but Scott did.

Lydia and Allison walked over to the other side of the pool so Scott took this as a moment to take off his shirt and show Stiles that the bite was gone.

"You see. It's just gone. No scarring or anything. And I can hear things that I'm supposed to hear. Smell things..." Scott said in a panicked but quiet voice to make sure no one hear him.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Like..." Scott said looking around. He sniffed the air and smelled Lydia. "Like the strawberry shampoo Lydia uses." Scott said looking back at Stiles.

He glanced at his strange friend then back at Lydia. "Okay? You said you hear things too, right? What are they saying?" Stiles asked glancing at the two girls, still wanting more proof that this was really happening.

Scott looked across the pool and tried to focus his hearing.

'_What do mean he's liked me for a while? And how would you know?' _Lydia said to Allison.

_'I heard it from Scott and apparently, he has like you for like eight years.__' _Allison said answering her questions.

_'Oh, god. He's not like stalking me or anything, right? I just told him we were together. What if he like kidnaps me or something?' _Lydia said looking across the pool at Stiles with a panicked expression.

_'Calm down. Geez. Stiles is way too sweet to stalk and kidnap you.'_ Allison said laughing.

Scott chuckled. "What? What are they saying? And why is Lydia looking at me like I'm gonna kill her?" Stiles asked feeling left out and confused.

"Lydia asked if you were stalking her and she thinks you're gonna kidnap her because she knows you've liked her since third grade. Allison said you're too sweet." Scott said back to him.

Stiles looked at Scott and then back at Lydia who smiled nervously at him. "Okay, then. Um... I guess I could do some research tonight and see what's going on with you. I can't be that serious, right? I mean it's not like you're a werewolf or something." Stiles said laughing at the unfunny situation.

Scott just stood there with a serious expression while Stiles was cracking up. "So not funny, dude." Scott said.

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Well I guess I better go convince Lydia that I'm not a stalker that..." Stiles lost his train of thought when he looked over at the other side of the pool where Lydia and Allison had stripped down to their bikinis.

"What are you staring at? Helloooo... Back to the land of the living." Scott said waving his hand in front of Stiles' face.

"Dude." Stiles said blankly still unable to keep his eyes off the strawberry blonde in the red bikini. He smacked Scott's arm. Scott then noticed Allison in her turquoise bikini.

Scott smacked him back and it was the beginning of a war as they still stared at the girls across the pool.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Lydia said when they approached the boys again.

"Okay." Stiles said smiling and taking out his phone.

"Stiles not literally." Scott said quietly as he grabbed his phone from him.

"So we gonna swim, or just stand here all day." Lydia said smiling.

That finally got the boys out of their daze long enough for both of them to take off their shirts. They also took all off their belongings out off their pockets so they didn't get wet or broken.

"Hey Allison can you come here for a sec." Scott said once he was standing by the pool. She nodded and went over to him. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her and himself into the pool. She screamed while Scott laughed his head off.

Stiles stood there and then looked at Lydia and smiled. "No, Stiles. Don't even think about it." Lydia said backing away from Stiles. He ran towards her and threw her in along with himself. She shrieked in surprise and managed to land on Stiles when she was thrown.

"You guys are terrible people." Allison said jokingly once they all came back up to the surface.

"But you like us anyway." Scott said quietly to Allison with a smile. She pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Hey! I told you, no PDA in my pool. Unless it's me." Lydia said splashing them with a wave of water.

"These rules are so unfair." Scott complained while still holding Allison by the waist when she turned around to look at Lydia.

* * *

They swam in the pool for hours upon hours until Allison and Scott got out complaining that they're fingers looked like they were apart of the senior citizens society.

Stiles and Lydia stayed in the pool but got out ten minutes later.

"Alright so Scott and I are going to get going. Lydia text me later." Allison said when they were all back in Lydia's house sitting on the couch.

"Okay, bye." Lydia said back to her.

"That's code for go make out on our couch for hours." Stiles whispered to Lydia.

"Stiles, shut up." Scott said to him knowing that Stiles knew he could hear them.

They left and as soon as they were gone Lydia was kissing Stiles faster than you could say hello. Stiles kissed her back with the same urgency that she had. She put her hands on the back of Stiles' neck and slowly ran them through Stiles' hair while Stiles had his hands on her waist.

He lifted her on his lap and she took off his shirt. "Wait, wait." Stiles said before they dove back in.

"What? What's wrong?" Lydia asked confused.

"I sort of have a confession." Stiles said dreading what he had to tell her before they moved any further. He lowered his head.

"Hey. It's okay. You can tell me anything." Lydia said putting her hands on the sides of his face.

"It's really embarrassing..." Stiles said trailing off.

"I promise I won't laugh. Come on. How bad can it be?" Lydia said smiling reassuringly at him.

" Istillhaven'thadsexyet." Stiles said confusing her.

"What? Stiles, I didn't catch anything you just said. Slower." She said.

"I'm still a virgin." Stiles said looking down again.

"Oh." Lydia said looking at him. "Stiles that's fine. It's not even that bad." Lydia said raising his head again.

"It isn't?" Stiles said looking at her like he was confused.

"No. I lost my virginity only last year, so we're not even that far off." Lydia said smiling at him. He smiled back and then kissed her slowly.

Lydia slid off his lap to lay down on the couch and pull Stiles on top of her. He started kissing her neck while she grabbed Stiles hand and intertwined their fingers.

They were so distracted that they didn't hear the door open and her mom come through the living room. She made a small cough and that shot Stiles off Lydia and to the chair on the other side of the room.

"Mom! Um what are you doing here? I thought you were in a meetings all day." Lydia said while Stiles tried to get her lipstick off his lips.

"Lydia, honey it's seven o'clock. And I'm sorry who are you?" said directing her attention to Stiles who stood and shook her hand.

"Mom this is my boyfriend, Stiles. Stiles this is my mom." Lydia said watching their exchange.

"Nice to meet you ." Stiles said with the signature smile that seemed to win over most parents.

"Like wise. Will you be joining us for dinner?" She asked. Stiles looked at Lydia for conformation but she just smiled at him.

"Uh, yes if that's okay with Lydia." Stiles said looking back down at her.

"Of course it is." Lydia said standing up.

"Okay, then I guess I'm gonna go start dinner. Lydia can I talk to you in the kitchen for second?" said pointing her thumb to the kitchen.

Lydia followed her mother to the kitchen but not before looking back at Stiles like her mother was going to murder her.

They got to kitchen and her mother immediately turned around and practically corner Lydia. "What the hell are you doing cheating on Jackson?" Her mother looking at her like Lydia had just killed her puppy.

"I'm not with Jackson anymore, Mom." Lydia said looking down.

"Since when?" She asked still having eyes of pure hatred.

"He cheated on me the last day of school so I broke up with him." Lydia said snapping because her mother was asking her so many stupid questions. Why did she even care? Her mother was barely even home let alone listen to her problems.

"And you're so quick to move on? Lydia you have to go through the healing process." Her mother said trying to tell her what was right.

"I don't give a crap about Jackson. There is no healing needed to be done because I am not hurt. The only thing I wish is that he would quit bothering me." Lydia said almost yelling before she stormed out of the kitchen.

Lydia went back to living room and sat down next to Stiles. He looked at her worriedly. "God, she hates me, doesn't she?" He said shifting his attention to her quickly.

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like you right now. She thinks I should have gone through a healing process before I started dating again." Lydia said getting tired of her mother.

"Okay, I am so lucky I have a gift with parents." Stiles said sitting back and putting his arm around Lydia.

"A gift?" Lydia asked.

"Yep. I have the gift of getting parents to like me. It's like they can't resist me." Stiles said proudly.

"You better hope my parents are the same." Lydia said sounding not so hopeful.

"I got this. Trust me." Stiles said as Lydia turned her head and pecked him on the cheek.

"Come on." Lydia said grabbing his hands to help him up off the couch.

"Where?" Stiles asked.

"My room." Lydia said smiling at him devilishly.

They climbed the stairs to her room. She opened the door and they walked in. Stiles looked around not noticing that Lydia shut the door behind them.

"I've never been in your room before." Stiles said still looking around.

"That's because you've never been in my house before." Lydia said matter-of-factly.

"True." Stiles said sitting down on the bed while Lydia climbed on his lap, straddling him. "I have a question." Stiles said holding her waist while Lydia ran her hands through his hair.

"What is it?" Lydia said smiling and looking into Stiles' eyes and noticing the tiny flecks of gold.

"Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" Stiles asked hopefully looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"Hmm... I don't know. It sounds pretty boring if you ask me." She said sarcastically. They both laughed. "Yes. I would love to go to dinner with you." She said after the laughing subsided.

"Good." Stiles said before giving Lydia a long and loving kiss.

The kiss continued to get heated when Lydia pushed Stiles down onto his back. She trailed kisses along his jaw down to his neck. She continued down to his chest while Stiles' breath hitched. She went all the way down to his swim trunks and began untying them.

"Time for dinner!" yelled up the steps.

Lydia got up and put on her jean shorts and a shirt while Stiles laid there trying to think of dead puppies to get tent in his trunks to go down. He succeeded after two minutes and put a shirt over his exposed chest.

They were just down the stairs when they both heard her dad enter the house.

"Hey Lydia, look who I found with a broken down car on my way home." Her father said not noticing Stiles standing next to her.

And that is how Stiles now found himself in the same room as the world's biggest asshole, himself. Jackson.

* * *

Scott found himself in a more fortunate situation than Stiles that night. He was on his bed under his new found girlfriend, urgently making out. They both fought for dominance and continued to roll each other over.

With Allison on top she kissed and nipped at Scott's neck while he breathed heavily. Scott started rubbing her back when he saw that he had claws. Claws!

"Ah! I have to go to the bathroom!" Scott said rolling them over so he was on top and then climbing off of her and running to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and quickly looked down at both his hands to see full grown claws.

He looked at himself in the mirror to see his eyes were a pure glowing yellow. He blinked his eyes hard for them to disappear, luckily they did.

There was a knock on the door. "Scott are you okay?" Allison's voice rang through the bathroom.

Scott managed to get out a choked 'yeah'. He quickly dialed Stiles' number. He answered on the third ring.

"Stiles something is wrong. I'm growing claws." Scott said looking at the mirror again to see his yellow eyes and fangs. "And my eyes are glowing yellow, I have fangs and on top of that Allison is here. I locked myself in a bathroom." Scott rushed out scared of what would happen next.

"Wait, wait. You said you can hear things, right? And smell things?" Stiles said. Scott choked out another 'yeah'. "Glowing eyes, fangs, and claws." Scott heard Stiles whisper. "I got it." Stiles said aloud. "Scott, you still with me?" Stiles asked urgently.

Scott couldn't hear him though. His vision was fading fast. "Scott can you hear me?" Stiles said into the phone again.

Scott's last sight before he blacked out was the full moon that shined through his bathroom window. He had no control over his body. Scott had no clue what was going on.

He dropped the phone and jumped out the window. He landed on the ground and his fist splashed the puddle.

Scott howled and then just like a magic trick he was gone. He had run off into the woods.

* * *

**The next chapter will feature the dinner with Jackson and Scott waking up after his first transformation. Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter but I still have a lot of work to do over the summer.**

**Please review and I would also like to hear what you thought of the new episode of Teen Wolf. **

**I hated all the Stalia crap that they put in that episode. I'm not saying that I hate Malia it's just that I hate that she's with Stiles. I think her character is really hilarious.**


	6. Uninvited Guests with Strange Awakenings

** Sorry it's been a while since I've last updated but I was contemplating on whether to continue this story or not. But then an amazing private message changed my mind into keeping it up. I should be doing my tutoring homework right now but, who needs homework anyway. Anyway here's chapter six. The first half of this chapter contains very graphic Lydia smut, so if you don't like reading that kind of thing then skip ahead. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Uninvited Guests Along with Strange Awakenings**

Lydia was still standing in the doorway with Stiles next to her in shock. Her parents went into the kitchen to talk privately while Stiles and Jackson fought each other with their eyes.

"What the hell is he doing here, Lydia?" Jackson asked her harshly finally breaking contact with Stiles.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Lydia asked, angry that he was ruining the perfect dinner with Stiles and her parents.

"I asked you first." He said with a smirk taking a step forward.

"I was about to have dinner with my boyfriend. But that was before you rudely interrupted." She said taking a step closer to Stiles.

Jackson scoffed. "This guy?" He said laughing while Lydia held a straight face and entwined her and Stiles' fingers. He became serious again when he noticed their hands. "Lydia, he was literally just having sex with some girl at my party." Jackson said trying to get him in trouble.

"Wow, you really are a dumb jock." Stiles said cutting in.

"What's wrong Stiles? Afraid of her knowing the truth?" Jackson said getting in his face.

"That was me. You're an asshat, I mean you of all people accusing someone of cheating and being a player." Lydia spat at him. Not literally of course. That would be kind of gross.

"You had sex with him in my bed!? Are you fucking kidding me, Lydia!?" Jackson screamed through the house. He started walking towards Lydia angrily but before he could reach her Stiles stepped in front of her, blocking his path.

"Back off." Stiles gritted out clenching his fists at his sides with rage while staring him straight in the eye.

"What are you gonna do about it, Stilinski. Ready to finally get your ass kicked?" Jackson said before clenching his jaw.

"I could ask you the same question. We both know that you're just a cheating asshole who doesn't deserve Lydia, so why don't you just leave before I really kick your ass." Stiles said standing his ground

They didn't notice Lydia's parents walk in and her father approaching them. "Okay boys, why don't we all just sit down at the table and eat, huh?" He said putting his between them to separate them.

The two boys obeyed but still kept glaring at each other. Everyone sat at the table leaving Stiles and Lydia sitting next to each other, Jackson by himself and Lydia's parents across from each other.

* * *

It was a half an hour into dinner and Jackson would bring up happy memories every second he got before would try to change the subject to make things less awkward than they already were.

Stiles had just finished his conversation with Scott on the phone. He assumed his phone died when he didn't answer when Stiles tried to call him back. He walked back to the table and sat down.

"Hey Lyds, you remember when we went to the beach that one time and ended up seeing Selena Gomez?" He said making Stiles cringe at the nickname he had been using most of the night.

"Sure." Lydia said sounding so bored that if someone suggested that she go stab her eyes out then she would nearly comply.

Stiles was getting so tired of Jackson and his past memories, but Stiles knew that if he said anything than it would make his image with Lydia's parents even worse, so he just sat silently.

Lydia suddenly intertwined their fingers and shared a look that notified him that she was just as angry as he was. "You know, I'm pretty tired, how about we call it a night it's pretty late." She said looking back at her parents pleadingly.

"It's only eight thirty." Jackson said immediately obviously not done torturing Stiles.

"Yeah but I just remembered that I have an uh... Early interview for a summer job in the morning." She said having to think of a quick excuse. "So dad can you take Jackson home? Thanks. Stiles I think you left your phone in my room earlier. We should go get it." She said not letting her dad or Stiles say no while she pretty much dragged him up the stairs.

Once they were in the safe vicinity of Lydia's room and he had closed the door behind him, she was kissing and pushing him up against the door. He responded immediately but was confused on how the air had changed from anger to lust within two minutes.

She started kissing and sucking on his collarbone. "So, where did this come from?" Stiles said sounding out of breath.

"Seeing you stand up to Jackson like that was so _sexy._" Lydia whispered in his ear and then pulled on it with her teeth.

He groaned but was not finished talking to her. "You sure you want to do this while your parents are here?" He asked still trying to maintain conversation.

Lydia lifted her shirt off as Stiles still tried to focus. Then as he was about to ask yet another question, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. "Stiles, shut up." She said with confidence while he gawked at Lydia's breasts.

She started pushing him towards the bed until he gently fell on his back. Lydia straddled his waist and kissed him with urgency. She flipped them over so that Stiles was on top on and took off his shirt in one swift move.

Stiles felt a little bit of his confidence creeping in, so he unbuttoned her jean shorts and slid them down her legs until she kicked them off. He started kissing and sucking on Lydia's neck making her breath hitch.

His hands were shaking on her waist. Stiles hadn't gone this far before, he had no clue on whether to place his hands somewhere else or to keep them in their safe spot. His question was answered when Lydia took one of his hands and put it on her right breast.

Stiles squeezed a little which got Lydia breathing even heavier than she had been before. Not sure if this was the right move or not, Stiles eased his way down to her other breast and kissed her nipple. He started sucking which made Lydia softly moan.

Lydia was surprised at how great Stiles was doing with this whole thing. She knew he was still a virgin but he seemed to be doing a really good job. Lydia was brought out of her thoughts when he lightly bit and pinched each of her nipples at the same time resulting in Lydia making a sound between a gasp and a moan.

Stiles' confidence and arousal was at an all time high because of the noises he was eliciting from Lydia. He continued kissing down her ribs and stomach until he got to Lydia's lacy black underwear that she must have changed into before dinner.

He slid the thin cloth off of her and began kissing her inner thighs. She tangled her hands in his hair as he continued to tease her. He would get so close to where Lydia wanted him and then he would just move even farther away.

"Please." Lydia whined looking down at Stiles who looked back up at her. She was so filled with lust that she would do just about anything right now to get Stiles where she needed him the most. Stiles observed Lydia while still kissing and sucking on her thighs. He noticed that her eyes were kind of glazed over but also pleading, her mouth was slightly parted.

"Please what?" Stiles said breaking eye contact with Lydia when her head dropped back on the pillows when he got close again. At this point, Stiles erection was straining more than it had ever been against his swim trunks.

Lydia couldn't believe that he was gonna make her say it, but it was clever. She was desperate so she went with the instinct of giving him what he wanted. "Touch my clit." She moaned out.

Stiles groaned at the feel of his erection turning purple because of the neglection it was receiving. He eagerly complied by gently licking the little nub and then sucking it into his mouth.

Lydia was moaning, trying and failing to be quiet so her mother wouldn't hear them. Speak of the devil, they heard her shuffling around downstairs before grabbing her keys. "Lydia, I'll be back." She said forgetting Stiles was still there.

But Lydia wasn't paying attention to her mother, she was however focused on the amazing talents Stiles had with his mouth.

Suddenly Stiles inserted two fingers into her making her cry out in pleasure, she was so close. He started flicking his tongue across the little nub he had found so much fascination with.

This sweet torture had Lydia moaning loud and uncontrollably. Then just like that, Stiles inserted a third finger at the same time he nipped at her nub.

With that, Lydia was done. She fell over the edge screaming Stiles' name so loud that he was sure that someone was going to call the police and accuse them of killing someone slowly and painfully. Lydia continued to painfully tug on his hair making him groan.

He slowed his movements and gently kissed his way back up to her mouth. Stiles continued to kiss her neck with feather-light kisses until she caught her breath.

"You okay?" Stiles murmured into her ear, running his hands up and down her sides.

"Yeah. That was just..." She said trailing off thinking of many words for what that was. "Are you sure you're a virgin?" She asked half-jokingly.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said looking at her and smiling.

He gave her a peck on the lips but was then painfully reminded of the stick as hard as a rock in his pants when he plopped down on the bed, faced down. He hissed and immediately sat up.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked, looking at him strangely.

He could barely form a sentence. He had to do something. Something fast. The he thought of the perfect idea. "Do you mind if I shower here?" He choked out, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Not before you tell me what's wrong with you." Lydia said, getting concerned for him.

"I'm fine." Stiles said exhaling a breath he had been holding. His erection was getting more and more painful by the second, he was close to just telling Lydia so that she would just let him use the shower.

"Obviously, not. You look like you're dying over there." She said, sitting up.

He quickly looked away not wanting his pants ripping because of how much tighter they would get at the sight of Lydia Martin, the girl of his dreams, completely naked. Great, now he was thinking about her naked. Stiles was pretty sure his balls had turned blue.

They were many reasons why he couldn't just have sex with Lydia right now. One, he didn't have any condoms on him. Two, Lydia's tired and probably isn't up for it. And third, Stiles wasn't sure if he was ready. When he eventually had sex with Lydia he wanted it to be good for her too. So he would do research like he usually did when he was unsure about something. Stiles had done a little research on the subject but not enough to actually try it.

"Hello? Stiles are you going to tell me what's up?" Lydia asked trying to get him to look at her, but he refused.

He simply shook his head trying to position himself so he wasn't uncomfortable, but no matter how hard he tried it wasn't helping.

"Look at me." Lydia said firmly, like she did when she was annoyed or mad. Stiles slowly turned his head and looked at her, but of course making sure he only looked into her eyes. "What's wrong with you." She said in the same tone of voice.

Stiles sighed nervously before motioning in the direction of his crotch. Lydia looked down at the huge bulge in his shorts, she licked her lips. "Don't do that." Stiles groaned out.

She looked back up at him with lustful eyes. "Do what?" Lydia said, getting distracted by the urge to help Stiles with his "situation".

"Don't look at me like that. You're making it worse." He said unable to look away from her. He blinked hard trying not to look at anything but her eyes. "So, can I use your shower?" He asked, still in pain.

"No." She said, straddling him and kissing him hungrily. She immediately began grinding on his erection. She started nipping at his neck.

"Lydia, you're killing me. You don't have to." Stiles said, trying to maintain speech.

"But I want to. I want to have sex with you." She whispered in his ear.

Stiles groaned again before letting his arousal take over. He flipped them over so he was on top and ground his erection into her, making her moan.

He continued to kiss her and suck on her neck occasionally before he felt Lydia trying to untie the string to his swim trunks. Stiles pulled away, looking down at Lydia's confused face.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asking sounding breathless.

"I don't have a condom." He said in frustration that he could not continue.

"Give me a second. I think I have one in my bathroom." Lydia said.

Stiles rolled off of her and let her go to her bathroom. Lydia came back thirty seconds later with a golden package in her hand. Stiles couldn't help but gawk at her while she walked back to the bed, still naked.

She was just about to hand him the item when her phone started frantically buzzing on the bedside table. She looked at the idea to see Allison's name pop up.

Lydia sighed and answered the phone. "Allison, I'm a little busy right now. Make it quick." She said handing Stiles the condom an silently telling him to put in on.

"Are you with Stiles right now?" She asked sounding urgent.

"Yeah. Why?" Lydia said, trying to get Allison to hurry this up so that she could continue with Stiles.

"Put him on the phone." She rushed out.

"Uh, he's a little preoccupied at the moment." Lydia said, looking over at Stiles who was trying and failing to open the wrapper. She chuckled quietly while he continued to struggle.

"Lydia, seriously. It's important, just put him on the phone for a second." Allison begged.

"Fine." She finally said. She looked back at Stiles. "Allison wants to talk to you." Lydia said exchanging the phone for the condom.

"Hey, what's up?" Stiles asked out of confusion as to why she wants to talk to him.

"What the hell is wrong with Scott?" Allison said, concerned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still confused.

"We were... we were sorta..." She said blushing at the memory.

"You were...?" Stiles asked.

"It doesn't matter. I was with Scott and he just rushed to the bathroom and locked himself in." Allison said, getting confused.

"Did you ever consider that he's using the bathroom?" Stiles said, as if it were obvious.

"He's been in there for an hour. Plus, it's completely silent." Allison said.

"Look in his bedside table and there should be a key to the bathroom in there." Stiles told her.

Allison pulled open the door, expecting to see Scott in there but was surprised to see no one. "Stiles, he's gone." She said picking up his phone form the floor.

Stiles knew exactly what had happened now. When Scott called earlier he had figured it out. It was a little hard to believe, but it was certainly true. Scott was a werewolf. And it was the full moon, so it was likely that he was out running in the woods somewhere.

He wished he could do something to help Scott but he couldn't. Stiles would easily be torn to pieces out there like anyone else. Scott wasn't in his right mind, so he didn't know as much as right from left opposed to who his best friend was.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Lydia practically growled at the wrapper for not opening. "What the hell is wrong with this thing. What is it, glued shut with super glue?" She said angrily, still tugging on the package.

"There's scissors downstairs on the table." Stiles said covering the microphone.

Lydia trotted downstairs. "Stiles, you there?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, Scott just texted me from his mom's phone. He's at the hospital with her." Stiles lied right through his teeth.

"Is he okay? Why is he at the hospital?" Allison said frantically.

"Yeah, he's fine. His mom just...Uh called him in because...uh she saw one of Scott's other friends in the emergency room. He just went to check on him, to make sure he was okay." Stiles said giving himself credit for saving Scott's ass.

"Should I go to the hospital?" Allison asked, looking at Scott's broken phone and sitting on the closed toilet.

"No! I mean, it probably wouldn't be a good idea. He's kind of, one of Scott's close friends so he probably just wants to be alone. Uh, you're welcome to stay at the house and wait till he gets back though." Stiles said watching as Lydia practically strutted back in the room with the opened condom.

"Okay, I think I'll stay. If you hear from him, tell him to call me." Allison sighed, getting up from the toilet to go sit on his bed.

"Sure thing." Stiles said, still watching Lydia as she sat down on the bed with lustful eyes. He was starting to feel the unbearable pain in his pants once again when Lydia put her hand on his upper thigh.

"Thanks. Bye." She said then hung up.

Stiles hung up and set the phone on her bedside table. "See. It's not that easy to open condoms." Stiles said.

"Yes it is. It was just that particular one that was hard to open." Lydia said back matter-of-factly.

She laid down and pulled him on top of her. Stiles followed along and started kissing her softly. Lydia continued her task of taking Stiles' pants off. She had difficulty getting the string untied but eventually got it.

She slowly eased them down his legs until he kicked them off. She looked down at his erection to see it was practically purple, making Lydia more aroused than she already was.

She looked back up at Stiles who looked as nervous as someone who was about to take the SAT's. Lydia grabbed the condom from beside her and rolled it on him.

He exhaled a nervous breath. "Lydia I really have no clue what I'm doing." Stiles said looking her.

"It's okay. I'm gonna guide you through it." She said, smiling up at him.

Lydia looked back down and took him in her hand, guiding him into her. Stiles slid in to the hilt and stopped.

She closed her eyes, adjusting to Stiles' size, which was bigger than she expected. He was the biggest she had ever taken so it took her at least a minute to get used to it.

Lydia opened her eyes and nodded to him, giving him the 'okay' to move.

Stiles pulled out so only the tip was in and slowly but forcefully thrust back in, making Lydia moan. He kept his slow speed, making sure that there was no way possible to hurt Lydia in the process.

"Faster." She gasped out.

He complied and changed his pace to a much faster one, making Lydia moan every time he thrust back in. Stiles began to suck and pinch Lydia nipples, eliciting much louder moans from her.

Stiles felt the building in his stomach and started thrusting much harder and faster.

Lydia moaned his name which pushed Stiles even closer to his finish. But he didn't want to finish before Lydia did, so he cheated by letting a hand venture down and flick her nub back and forth.

"Stiles! Don't stop! I'm so close." She yelled out.

"Lydia." Stiles groaned out right as he reached his peak.

Lydia was only a few seconds behind him. She screamed his name for the second time that night when she let go. He put his head in the crook of her neck attempting to catch his breath just like the strawberry blonde below him.

When Lydia managed to come down from her high she looked at Stiles' back to see the red scratches that she had made only minutes ago when she was frantically scratching at his back, desperate for release.

"Sorry." She said, noticing that her voice was gone from all the screaming, yelling, and moaning.

"For what?" Stiles said, sounding tired.

"Your back is covered in scratches." Lydia said looking at him when he pulled his head up.

"I guess that's kinda my fault." He said smirking at her. She rolled her but then kissed him anyway. "So, was that...I mean...was that like, good for you?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know. Ask the scratches on your back." Lydia said sarcastically. He looked at her questionably. "Yes, Stiles. It was better than good, it was..." Lydia said trailing of, looking for the right word.

"Amazing, fantastic, satisfying, awesome, wonderful, undeniably phenomenal?" Stiles said smiling at her.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Lydia said.

Stiles pulled out and disposed of the condom in the waste bin next to her bed. Stiles turned her on her side and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind.

They slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Scott woke up the next morning in the woods and he couldn't move. He looked down to see he was chained to a tree, shirtless.

"What the hell?" Scott said whispered.

"I couldn't get you to stop running so I chained you to that tree." Scott looked up to see a familiar face walking toward him.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" He asked the man that started undoing his chains.

"Wow, I'm surprised you haven't seen me on the news. I'm-" The man was cut off.

"Derek Hale." Scott said finally recognizing him.

"Correct." Derek said when the chain fell to the ground.

"So you said I was running last night?" He asked him.

"Yeah. I chained you to the tree so that you wouldn't be able to get into town and attack someone." He said back starting to walk away. Scott followed.

"Why would I hurt someone?" Scott asked confused. He would never hurt someone, right?

Derek turned around suddenly. "You really don't know, do you Scott?" He asked him like it was an obvious thing to know.

"How do you know my name?" Scott asked. He had never met this man in his life, how could he possibly know his name.

"I've been watching you." Derek said and started walking again.

"Creepy much." Scott muttered to himself.

"It's not creepy if I'm preventing you from hurting people." Derek said stopping again and walking back to Scott.

"I would never hurt anybody. What are you talking about?" Scott said back firmly.

"You're a werewolf, idiot." Derek said, walking again.

* * *

Scott walked into his bedroom an hour later. He had been talking to Derek about his werewolf status. Derek had told him that there was a new alpha that was looking for a pack, so whoever it was had chosen Scott for some odd reason. He said that the reason Scott didn't remember anything was because no one remembers their first transformation.

He had also informed him that he was also a werewolf but he was born that way.

Scott looked at a sleeping Allison in his bed. He sighed thinking about how he had ditched her last night.

He quietly changed into shorts and cautiously slipped into bed facing Allison. Scott put an arm around her and she instantly snuggled further into his chest.

Scott was tired from all that running he couldn't remember and dozed off five minutes later.


	7. The Morning After

**It has been a long time since I've last updated because I was settling into my new house. I hope you like chapter 7.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: No Worries**

Confused and tired, Allison woke up in someone's arms. She slowly turned around to find a sleeping Scott with his arms securely around her.

She lightly brushed the hair off his forehead and rested her hand on his cheek. Scott unhurriedly opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back and he lightly kissed her.

"I'm so sorry for ditching you last night." He said groggily.

"It's okay. Stiles told me what happened." She said still smiling.

"He did?" Scott asked confusedly.

"Yeah. He told me about your friend in the hospital." Allison said putting her hand on his chest and realizing he was shirtless.

"Oh. I'm still sorry though. I should've like, told you or something. I was just worried." He said, already feeling guilty for lying to her.

"It's okay." She said smiling at him.

They sat in a comfortable silence up until Scott's stomach grumbled loudly. Allison chuckled patted his stomach.

"I guess we should get up and go eat before the monster gets out." She said, sitting up.

Scott just laid there and beamed that she had slept in his shirt last night. She turned around and looked at him and them laughed.

"What?" She said giggling.

"Nothing." He said still smiling as he finally got up. "So, what are we having? And please don't say I'm making something because I'll burn this whole house down." He said as they got in the kitchen.

"Then I will cook. But you're still helping." She said grinning and sitting on the counter.

Allison took out all the materials that they needed while Scott grabbed a pan to cook with.

"So, how's your friend in the hospital? What happened to him?" Allison said, trying to make good conversation.

"Uh, he's fine... Dave just wasn't looking where he was going and he fell off his bike. He just sprained his... thumb." Scott said with his back to her, grimacing that, that may be the worst lie he's ever told.

"Oh, he's lucky he didn't get seriously injured." She said grabbing the pan from Scott when he turned around. She smiled and put the pan over the fire. "How come you're mom's not here?" Allison asked confusedly.

"She takes a lot of shifts at the hospital so she doesn't usually come home, except for in the middle in the night when I'm usually sleep. But she gets lunch breaks, so she should be here sometime around 12:30." He said leaning against the counter to watch her cook.

"I don't really get to spend much time with my parents either. They're kind of, always busy." She said, continuing to cook.

"Oh. That sucks. I think anyone that doesn't want to spend time with you, are crazy." Scott said back giving a half-smile.

She blushed and then went back to being serious. "Do you mind me asking..." She said trying to find the right words.

"You can ask me anything." He said to reassure her.

"What happened to your dad?" Allison asked him.

Scott hadn't talked to his dad since he was five because he had left for a reason Scott didn't know. But he didn't really care because all that mattered was that he left, and never came back. He had tried to contact them a few times but Melissa had made it impossible for him to see Scott. They had done just fine without him but he still sends checks in the mail to them. The last Scott heard of him, he was living in San Francisco.

"I mean, it's okay. You don't have to tell me. Sorry, I didn't mean to invade." She said looking down.

"No, it's fine. I want to tell you. It's just that, we don't talk about him that much." Scott said looking at her when she turned to face him.

She waited for him to elaborate while he nervously fiddled with the string on his shorts. "He left when I was four. I don't know why, but then he came back when I was seven. I didn't get to talk to him because my mom wouldn't let him see me. Last I heard is that he was living in San Francisco. He still sends checks in the mail but he hasn't tried to come see us since. Every time he tries to call or anything like that, my mom doesn't let him talk to me." He finished.

He looked back up at Allison for her reaction. She gave him sad eyes and grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. Scott felt a spark when she touched him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault. Besides, we are doing just fine without him in the picture." He said, smiling and trying to reassure her.

She leaned in and kissed him. He hesitated at the change in direction.

Allison pulled back to look at his face but just as soon as she had pulled away, Scott leaned back in and kissed her with just as much adoration and passion that she had him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to try to get him as close as possible while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He slowly backed her into the counter. She took the hint and hopped up on the flat surface where she wrapped her legs around him resulting in him groaning.

He pulled her closer, if possible, and started kissing her neck. Allison gave a quiet moan when he started to suck on her collarbone.

Scott was about to wrap his hand around her leg to get her closer when he noticed the clawed fingers coming back. He instantly stopped kissing her and put his head in the crook of her neck and his balled up hands on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Allison said, sounding more breathless than she intended to.

"I just... don't want to force you into anything." He said hesitantly, lifting his hand up behind her back to see his claws had retracted.

"I mean, you're not forcing me but I probably shouldn't have my first time on a counter." She replied quietly, embarrassed with her confession.

Scott's head snapped up to look her in the eye to make sure he heard her right. "You're... first time?" He said, swallowing nervously.

"Yeah. Why?" She said, getting nervous as well.

"Oh. I just assumed that..." He said trailing off.

"That I would give it up to just anyone?" She said, sounding angry.

Scott's eyes widened. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry I just thought..." He said fast, stopping when he saw that she was smiling.

"I'm just kidding." Allison said, giggling.

Scott blew out a breath of relief.

"But yeah, I haven't yet. I... want to wait, if that's okay with you." She said looking down and back up at him.

Scott saw the nervousness and instantly reassured her. "I'm not going to pressure you. We can wait as long as you want." He said smiling at her.

Her heart soared at how generous and caring he was to her even though most guys would be mad or even break up with her.

"I mean it's not like I'm all that experienced either." He told her shyly.

She raised her eyebrows in question at his last statement.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"How many times have you..." Allison said not finishing.

"Once. Last year." He confessed to her.

"Oh." She said sounding surprised.

"What?" He said, offended at her surprised voice.

"Nothing. That's just less that I thought it would be." Allison said, genuinely flabbergasted.

"Why? Because you think I'll just go out and give it to anyone?" He said grinning at her.

She giggled again and then kissed him shortly.

"Alright I think I'll starve to death if I don't eat soon. What did you make us?" He said lifting her off the counter and back to the ground.

"Oh. I made us breakfast sandwiches." She said smiling and turning around to grab the plates.

"I'm going to trust that you're a good cook." Scott said when she handed him his plate.

They sat down at the table next to each other.

"You're never going to taste anything better than my cooking ever again." Allison said proudly.

He took a bite of his sandwich while she watched for his reaction. He moaned with appreciation and she grinned back at him.

"Told you." She said simply, eating her food as well.

They finished eating and went back to Scott's room where Allison put on her pants and grabbed her keys.

"Alright, I have to go." She said as he stood up from his bed.

"Why?" He pouted at her.

"I have to stop by Lydia's and then go home and shower. I feel gross." Allison said, making a look of disgust.

"Or you could see Lydia later and shower here." He said trying to get her to stay.

"I don't have my clothes." She reasoned as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands circled her waist.

"You could borrow mine." He told her.

"If I stay then my dad will ground me for not coming home." Allison said back to him.

"If he does then I'll just say it was my fault." Scott said.

"He doesn't know you, so what makes you think he'll listen to you?" She questioned, smiling at him.

"Then maybe I should meet him. And your mom." He said nervously and hesitantly.

She stopped smiling. "You want to meet my parents?" Allison asked.

He thought before saying, "Yeah. Unless it's too soon? I mean, I don't have to if you don't want me to." He said, not trying to assume anything.

"No I want you to meet them. I think they would like you." she said back, reassuring him.

Scott kissed her softly until she pulled away.

"Okay so I will ask my parents when they have time to have dinner with us and I'll call you tonight." She said pulling away and backing toward the door.

"Alright. Call me." He said and then she was out the door.

Scott flopped back down on his bed and grabbed his phone to text Stiles.

'Hey, thanks for covering for me last night. I'll tell you what happened when you get home.' He typed out.

Scott threw his phone back on his bed five minutes later when Stiles didn't reply. He took his towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Lydia hadn't meant to do it. She never wanted to be one of those girlfriends that is always in their boyfriend's business. It had happened about five minutes ago that the terror struck her.

She was really just watching Stiles sleep until his phone beeped. It was on the bedside table and she picked it up and read the text, thinking it was her phone.

Anyone could have made the mistake. They had the same type of phone and almost the same color case. Stiles' iPhone case was a dark blue and Lydia's was only a few shades lighter.

'What had Scott meant when he said Stiles covered for him? Was Scott hiding secrets from Allison?' Lydia thought after she put the phone back down.

Her thoughts were disturbed when Stiles stirred next to her. She turned around in his arms to look at him.

He slowly opened his eyes when she brushed his hair back from his face with her hand.

They smiled at each other when they remembered the events of last night.

"Hi." Stiles said tiredly.

"Hi" She replied.

She rested her hand on his cheek while he put his hand on her waist.

Lydia leaned in and gently brushed her lips across his and he returned the kiss enthusiastically.

Soon the kiss escalated into a full-blown make out session. Stiles eagerly licked the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth to him.

Lydia was just about to straddle him when the door burst open with a yelling Allison on the other side.

"He wants to meet my parents! He doesn't care if we wait to have sex! Isn't this-AHHHH!" Allison screamed when she looked up to find the two teens naked in bed.

She quickly turned around.

"Jesus Allison do you ever knock!" Lydia yelled as she and Stiles rushed to put clothes on. She quickly threw on his shirt and a pair of underwear while he picked up the extra shorts he had brought yesterday.

"You're the one who gave me a key to your front door." Allison said after she was yanked back around by Lydia.

"I said for emergencies." She said.

"This is an emergency. This is the happiest day of my life." Allison told her, smiling once again.

"Hey, Lydia?" She turned around to see Stiles standing awkwardly. "Can I talk to you? Privately." He said quietly.

"Yeah. Come downstairs with me." She said taking his hand and leading him down. "What's up?" Lydia asked when they were in the living room.

"I'm gonna head out. But I want to ask you something before I go." Stiles told her.

Lydia was sad to see him leave. She wanted him to stay so she could make him breakfast or have another round. "Ask away." She said putting her arms around his waist and snaking herself closer to him.

"I just wanted to know if maybe... do you would want to see a movie with me tomorrow night?" He said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"I would love to." She responded with a genuine smile.

Happily, Stiles leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly.

"You know that's my shirt, right?" He said when they broke apart.

"Why do you think I'm wearing it? I'm keeping it, so that means it's mine now." She replied, smiling brightly.

He chuckled before saying, "Alright, I better get going before Allison gets mad."

"Call me tonight?" She asked still smiling.

"For sure. I'll see you later." He said, leaning down and pecking her on lips and walking out and shutting the door behind him. Lydia quietly smiled to herself before she made her way back upstairs to a grinning Allison sitting on her bed.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me why you're so happy?" Lydia asked her, standing in the doorway.

"Not before you admit it." Allison replied as Lydia looked at her confusedly. "You had sex with Stiles." She said beaming at the other girl.

"Fine, I had sex with Stiles. Now tell me what happened with Scott." She huffed, coming to sit next to her on the bed.

"I told him that I am virgin and he said that he wants to wait until I'm ready. He also said that he wants to meet my parents." She said quickly, smiling the whole way through.

"So what happened last night?" She said, clearly confused.

"Scott's mom called him into the hospital last night because Scott's friend is in the hospital." She explained to her.

"Oh. That's why you interrupted us last night." Lydia said.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." She said genuinely.

"It's fine." She replied, accepting her apology.

"Alright, sorry to cut the trip short but I have to get home before my dad sends out a search party for me. You know how he is." She said, getting up from the bed and slipping her phone in her pocket.

"Oh I know how he is. I remember that time that he showed up at Jackson's party and found you." Lydia said laughing.

"That was not funny. That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me." She said, standing by the door. "I'll text you later?"

"Yeah." She said, watching her walk out of her bedroom.

* * *

"I'm not a virgin anymore!" Stiles yelled when he walked into the house.

Scott looked up from the tv at his proud friend. "I know." He said turning back to the television screen.

"Wha-. How do you know?" Stiles said, surprised at the information.

"Allison knows. She texted me." Scott said, sounding disinterested and not looking up from the tv. He waited a few more minutes and then he broke into a huge grin and jumped up from the couch. "Congratulations, bro! We have to celebrate or something."

"What should we do?" Stiles replied back, beaming back at his best friend's enthusiasm.

"Whatever you want." He said to him.

"You'll watch Star Wars with me?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Fine, Stiles. I'll watch the movie but we aren't watching all of them. That would take us like, three days." Scott said, flopping back down on the couch with a sigh.

"Yes! I'm gonna go get my collection." Stiles said, smiling and running into the bedroom.

While he was in there, Scott texted Allison to tell her that he wouldn't be able to call her later due to the Star Wars marathon. She texted him back immediately and said that he should call her when he wakes up tomorrow.

"Hey, Stiles? You better text Lydia and tell her not to call you. I know you're going to be too interested in the movie to talk to her." Scott yelled to him.

"I'm way ahead of you. I already did it." He said, coming back in the room with a big box filled with movies.

"Alright, let's get this marathon started."


	8. NOTE

Hey guys, I know its been so fucking long since I've updated and I'm really considering taking the story down and not continuing it. I just feel like not a lot of people like it and i should just stop trying to make it any better. But anyway I'm really not sure what I'm going to do yet. If you have any suggestions just tell me in the reviews. Seeya guys!


End file.
